Rikki-Tikki-Tavi's Origin
Rikki-Tikki-Tavi's Origins is a fanfic dedicated to the wiki. It is largely based on the story Rikki-Tikki-Tavi. Prologue It was a beautiful day in the village: birds were singing, cattle were grazing and a whole a lot of other things were going on. The mongoose Rikki was out hunting for bugs in the field while Mowgli and Alex helped heard the buffalo with help from their animal-friends, unintentionally disturbing a Russell's viper who was sunbathing. "Hey watch it mutt" it snaps at Akru scaring him good, "ah, Russell's viper!" the wolf screeched loud enough to alert everybody, Rikki in particular bolted over and stood protectively in front of Akru, "back off you scaly worm, I eat guys like you for breakfast, literally" the mongoose warns but the snake wasn't intimidated, and a brawl would've started had Alex not intervene, "we be of one blood ye and I" he begs, surprising the viper that a human spoke his language, "uh did he just talk?" the viper asks to the other animals gathering, who nod, "ever heard of Mowgli?" Bagheera asks having come to see what was going on, "Mowgli's here? I thought he was a myth" the viper gasps, and Mowgli himself comes over while riding on Hathi, "what's going on here?" the elephant asks until he saw the viper, so did Mowgli, who became alarmed at Alex's proximity to the snake, "whoa Alex that's a Russell's viper, getaway" he demanded getting down, "it's alright Mowgli, he's cool" Kit assures as the viper looked awestruck at seeing the alleged wolf-boy in the flesh, "oh my gosh you are real" he gushes, much to Mowgli's confusion, "did you just make a new friend Alex?" he asks, "oh forgive me: I was basking when this beige wolf almost stomped me, I had to make my presence known somehow, I never intended to poison anybody" the viper explains, "I'm sorry I almost stepped on you" Akru expressed, "it's fine, accidents happen, though I should be going before there's mass panic by the village" he jokes and slithers off, "it was nice finally meeting you Mowgli" he bids and left, the gang waving at him, "sounds like you got yourself a fan Mowgli" Virgil remarks, "eh he's had many more before that one" Maki says, "one more step and you would've dug your own grave bro" Sura humors, "how was I supposed to know he was there? that coloration of his makes it hard to find him" Akru snapped, "alright, alright, break it up you two" Sandah orders getting in-between, "reminds me of when I first started living with Jumeirah" Rikki recalls, "hey I've wondered, when did you start living with the family" Baloo asks: he knew humans often kept mongooses in India as pets, mostly to control vermin as well as killer-snakes like that Russell's viper (which is one out of four of India's deadliest snakes), "you really wanna know?" Rikki asks, "uh yeah" Rusty maintains, "uh huh" Marigold adds, "of course" Kichi adds, "yes" Grey adds, "isn't it obvious?" Lala jokes, "duh" Kaa adds, "definitely" Rebecca adds, "oh please tell us Rikki" Molly begs, "okay I get it" Rikki interrupts and everybody get settled, "one day, I was sleeping peacefully in my burrow when it started raining, then..." Rikki begins. Stay tuned for Rikki-Tikki-Tavi's Origin, Chapter one Characters *Mowgli *Rikki-Tikki-Tavi *Bagheera *Baloo *Kaa *Lala *Jumeirah *Meshua *Rahhar *Akru *Sura *Kichi *Chil *Hathi *Sandah *Vermillion *Mang *Phaona *Maki *Rusty *Marigold *Grey *Alexander (Human) *Virgil the Titanosaurus *Kit the Sloth Bear *Rebecca the Sloth Bear *Molly the Sloth Bear *Sanjay (flashback only) *Nag and Nagaina (flashback only) *Darzee *Chuchundra *Karait (flashback only) *The Coppersmith (flashback only) Gallery Category:Fanfiction